


Tea Time

by Diana924



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mental Health Issues, Pre-Relationship, Storybrooke, Tea Parties
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Emma non sapeva ancora come si fosse ritrovata in quella situazione.





	Tea Time

Emma non sapeva ancora come si fosse ritrovata in quella situazione.

Lei e Jefferson non erano esattamente intimi, era vero che negli ultimi mesi avevano cominciato a vedersi più spesso ma solamente perché Grace ed Henry stavano lavorando allo stesso progetto di scienze e dunque dovevano incontrarsi o da lei o da lui. Il Cappellaio era anche una persona divertente e spiritosa con cui scambiare quattro chiacchere ma c’erano dei momenti in cui aveva la mente altrove, chissà cosa era accaduto nel suo inconscio quando la maledizione era stata spezzata.

In quel momento Emma si stava sentendo a disagio e non solo perché l’altro la stava guardando in maniera strana mentre canticchiava, era … tutto in lui era bizzarro, strano, alieno quasi eppure in qualche modo piacevole, come se fosse davvero uscito fuori da un libro di fiabe.

“Jefferson … tornerò a riprendere Henry prima delle sette, se per te va bene “disse mentre cercava una maniera discreta per avvicinarsi alla porta.

“Dovresti essere più precisa Emma, il tempo vola e per questo bisogna imparare a dire esattamente l’ora” ponderò Jefferson, Emma si era spesso chiesta se avrebbe mai dovuto accompagnarlo dal dottor Hopper per una visita, era lo sceriffo ed era suo compito occuparsi della sicurezza degli abitanti e … si sentiva particolarmente protettiva nei confronti del Cappellaio.

“Ed essere precisa fino al minuto?” tentò di scherzare, aveva come la sensazione che Jefferson stesse cercando di dirle qualcosa.

“Fino al secondo, sapere esattamente che ora è ti eviterà tanti brutti grattacapi, Salvatrice “le rispose il Viaggiatore dei Mondi con un sorriso ironico, si stava divertendo un mondo a tenerla all’oscuro realizzò Emma, e tutto quello la stava anche divertendo sotto sotto, ma molto sotto.

“Se lo dici tu, anche se … c’è un tempo per dire qualcosa e un altro per salutare” replicò prima di poggiare la mano sulla maniglia per andarsene, fu allora che sentì una leggera pressione sulla spalla, il tempo di voltarsi e si ritrovò le labbra di Jefferson sulle sue. Era strano, bizzarro e sicuramente andava contro ogni codice etico ma dopo un istante di sorpresa ricambiò il bacio con entusiasmo, era sbagliato ma non voleva che finisse. Jefferson sapeva baciare bene, forse un po’ irruento ma la foga in quel momento le piaceva, la faceva sentire desiderata e attesa, come se l’altro avesse previsto tutto quello, ed essendo Jefferson poteva anche essere.

Quando si separarono l’altro le sorrise divertito lui aveva sicuramente previsto tutto.

“E ora è tempo del the, non sentì l’orologio?” replicò Jefferson, astuto e inventivo si disse Emma non sapendo se esserne ammirata o annoiata.

“Non potevi semplicemente invitarmi per il the?” domandò lei.

“Non sarebbe stato altrettanto divertente, allora … Salvatrice, un the?” le domandò Jefferson fissandola con occhi da cucciolo, un cucciolo che ha appena rotto qualcosa.

“ Va bene, ma la prossima volta dillo subito” gli rispose Emma cercando di nascondere un sorriso quando Jefferson allungò la mano, era senza alcun dubbio il sistema più strano per ottenere un appuntamento che le fosse mai capitato


End file.
